Hosie et al., J. Biological Chem. 252, 260 (1987), discusses the irreversible inhibition of cholesterol esterases by p-nitrophenyl N-alkyl carbamates and the reversible inhibition of cholesterol esterase by cholesterol-N-alkyl carbamates. In our commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,844, novel carbamyl esters of 1-[(4-phenoxyphenoxy)carbonyl]-4-piperidinol are disclosed which are cholesterol absorption inhibitors.